User blog:Deathblade 100/Superhuman Slayers: Zombies vs French Foreign Legion
Okay, this is a battle between two warriors that define the word 'superhuman' in both forms of the word with them being either capable of going through what normal humans can endure or literally being superhuman. The French Foreign Legion- the group of real life Expendables, that France sends to do its dirty work. VS Zombies- Plague infected ghouls, with an insatiable hunger for human flesh. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these legends of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses for an all new battle to the death. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. French Foreign Legion The French Foreign Legion is a unique military unit in the French Army established in 1831. The legion was specifically created for foreign nationals wishing to serve in the French Armed Forces. Commanded by French officers, it is also open to French citizens, who amounted to 24% of the recruits as of 2007. The Legion is today known as an elite military unit whose training focuses not only on traditional military skills but also on its strong esprit de corps. As its men come from different countries with different cultures, this is a widely accepted solution to strengthen them enough to work as a team. Consequently, training is often described as not only physically challenging, but also extremely stressful psychologically. Weapons: The French Foreign Legion release a devastating arsenal: |-| Long Range= Heckler and Koch UMP *Range: 100 meters *Rate of Fire: 650 rounds/minute *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 30 round box |-| Mid Range= Benelli M4 *Range: 50 meters *Round: 12 Guage *Magazine: 6 round internal tube, +1 chambered |-| Close Range= KA-BAR *Length: 30 cm *Weight: .56 kg *Material: Steel |-| Special= M18 Claymore Mine *Charge: C-4 *Shrapnel: 350 ball bearings *Remote Detonated Zombies Zombies, also known by titles such as The Walking Dead, Walkers, Infected and many more, are a race of human beings who, sometime after death or infection, have risen up and roam the Earth. While they began as Haitian and African myths involving magic bringing back corpses of the recently deceased to use as slaves and hitmen, the Zombie myth has gone through numerous revisions and updates as it became more widespread. The current accepted pop-culture version of the zombie was the one made famous by the George A. Romero 1968 film,'' Night of the Living Dead''. Slowly moving, but inevitable as the Death they bring with them, these zombies slowly make their way across the Earth in search of living victims to hunt down and devour, and to spread their disease to all they consume. Often, modern Zombies are portrayed as victims to some form of disease, a portrayal made popular by the 2002 film, 28 Days Later. These Zombies have access to some more primal traits that make them more dangerous, such as the ability to sprint when prey is near. Weapons: Zombies retaliate with: |-| Long Range= Moan *Psychological Effect *Can drive victims to paranoia and/or suicide *Endless call for reinforcements |-| Mid Range= Hands *7 cm (diameter) *Unrelenting grip *Immune to pain |-| Close Range= Teeth *Non stop biting *Full force of jaw bone *32 teeth *Spread virus |-| Special= Horde *Can number into the millions *Overwhelming numbers *Home into living beings *Hive mind Weapons Evaluation Long Range: French Foreign Legion. The H&K UMP is lethal all the time, the moan is a psychological weapon. Mid Range: Draw. The Benelli M4 will blow the Zombies away but, its small magazine coupled with its habit of blasting gore everywhere is going to work against it here. That said, the zombies have to make it close enough to attack with their arms and hands. Close Range: Zombies. Sure a knife seems like the best weapon here but, you have to get into extremely close quarters. A zombie's bite is not something you want to be caught by, especially with its disease spreading ability. Special: Zombies. While a Claymore Mine can kill zombies and can be set up at various angles, the chances of a pellet getting a headshot is quite low and random. Add the fact that zombie matter will cause infection and the sheer numbers and it becomes a curbstomp in this category. X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle FFL: Zombies: x 100 Somewhere in Europe, 2010 A truck containing five French Foreign Legionaries moved into a seemingly abandoned city in response to a distress call from a French virologist. As they disembarked from the truck, one of the Legionaries turned and noticed a shuffling figure moving in the shadows before rejoining his colleagues. A minute later, a ghastly moan filled the air. Three of the Legionaries chamber their Heckler and Koch UMP-9 submachine guns, while the other two take aim with their Benelli M4 shotguns. Suddenly, five shambling figures emerge from a nearby alleyway. The Legionaries open fire on the figures, only to realize their shots aren't having any effect. One of the figures grabs hold of a soldier, before tearing a chunk of flesh from the man's neck. Notes Battle will be 5 vs 100 and set in an abandoned city. Votes must have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Votes must also be at least one paragraph long and readable. Voting ends on the 20th of April. Note: Just to clear things up, the Zombies will be similar to the ones seen in The Walking Dead. Note: The French Foreign Legion will have no knowledge of the the zombies. Next Time: Noble archers and rangers clash as Araluen Ranger, Gilan takes on heir to the throne of Men, Aragorn. Category:Blog posts